


Rags to Riches

by SixthSeason



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Canon divergent oc, Depression, Fallen Human OC, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Goat Mom Is Best Mom (Undertale), Hurt/Comfort, Low Self Esteem, Mentions of Suicide, Multi, Negative environment to positive environment, Nonbinary Character, Original Character - Freeform, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Poly Relationship, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-08-08 03:37:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16421666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SixthSeason/pseuds/SixthSeason
Summary: Formerly a college student, one too many rejections sends them to Mt. Ebott. The outcome they were expecting was something they could not fathom. And for once in their life, they were glad that things didn't go according to plan. A collection of one shots and works following the journey of Casey, a fallen human through the underground and above ground.





	1. Worth

**Author's Note:**

> A collection of fics about my Undertale OC, Casey.

Casey had fallen asleep at some point. When, they didn’t know. What they did know is that they had lost track of time with how long they remained in that room, bundled up in bed, cocooned the blankets and laying in the dark. Occasionally, the keeper--Toriel, would come in to check on them periodically, offering food or drink, which they refused to touch. Even so, she’d leave a plate of food on the nightstand in case they changed their mind.

They didn’t. Plates remained untouched for days on end, and Casey had not moved.

Once they woke up, they turned over to face the door to get more comfortable, wincing as a sharp pain shot through their head. Reaching up, they touched the bandage fastened around their head, feeling their hand come away wet and warm. Blood had apparently seeped through the bandage and soaked into the pillow. That made their stomach drop. Not at the injury, but the fact that they had just ruined the pillow. Toriel had saved them from the talking flower, opened up her home, offered food and drink out of her own cupboards, and what do they have to offer?

Nothing, save a ruined pillow.

A knock on the door comes, and Casey bolted upright in bed, taking the bloodied pillow and shoving it under the blankets. The door creaks open, and Toriel peeks her head in, opening the door a little wider as she stepped in, carrying a plate. 

“You’re up.” She said, making her way over to the bed. “How are you feeling?”

They shrugged, looking down at the floor. “Fine. Thanks for asking.” 

She offered the plate to them. “I don’t mean to sound forceful, but you should really eat. It’s been five days since I’ve brought you home, and you haven’t touched anything. I worry about your health.”

That made them raise their eyes at her for the briefest of seconds before dropping back to the floor. “Thank you. I really do appreciate what you’ve done for me. But I’ve bothered you enough. I don’t want to impose or anything---”

“Nonsense. You aren’t imposing.” 

Casey’s face shifted into a pained expression. She said that, but the way they saw it, it was definitely imposing. They had done nothing but lay in bed, crying every hour on the hour, and not even having the decency to thank Toriel, or do the right thing and leave so her kindness wouldn’t be wasted on someone like them. 

“I should...I should go.” They muttered, struggling to climb to their feet.

“Go?” She echoed. “Go where?”

They didn’t know. They didn’t have a plan. But wherever they went, it had to be far from here. Far from everyone. Just...away. Casey remained silent as they stood to their feet, meeting Toriel’s eyes. 

“My child, you are not a bother. Please, you must stay. For your health, at least.”

“Thanks, but...it’s probably for the best. I’m just--”

_ Weak. Stupid. Useless. Horrible. Ungrateful. A mistake. A failure. _

“I’m just really sorry that I just did nothing but lay in your bed.” They tried to force a smile. “Not much has changed from where I came from, but that doesn’t make it right, does it? Ha ha!”

Toriel looked hard at Casey, setting the plate aside and reaching for their face. Cupping their jaw, she gently turned their head to the side, her brow creasing as she saw the bandage. 

“You’re bleeding. Your wound has opened again.”

Casey didn’t respond, their eyes looking everywhere but at Toriel. As carefully as she could, she unraveled the bandage from around their head and frowned, seeing the mix of old and new blood plastered against the wound.   


“This has to be cleaned and wrapped again.” She said, urging them to sit down on the bed.

“No, it’s okay. You don’t have to. Don’t waste anymore on---”

“My child. Listen to me.” She said sternly, holding their gaze. “I’m not wasting anything. I’m putting everything I’ve given you to good use.”

“But there could be someone who needs it more than I do.” They said, intent on not letting Toriel use any more of her belongings on them.

“Maybe. But now, I’m helping you. Now please, hold still why I go get some--what is wrong?”

Their eyes welled up with tears, threatening to spill out. She was too kind. Far too kind. There was no way she could be willing to do this for them. How could she want to? How could anyone want to?

“Why.” They whispered, their eyes searching her face. “Why are you wasting all this on me. I haven’t earned it. I don’t deserve--I don’t deserve---” Casey’s voice trembled. “I’m useless. I’m not worth this. You’re better off--giving this to another person. A good person. I’m just….”

As soon as they stopped speaking, two arms threw themselves around Casey, drawing them into a warm embrace. Immediately, they tensed up, but Toriel gently stroked the back of their head soothingly, shushing them. It was...nice. 

“I do not know who or what gave you that idea.” She said, not releasing her hold. “But that’s simply not true. You are not worthless. You are not useless. I opened up my home and offered these things to you because I care about your well being. Not because you owe me, or not because I feel like I had to. I wanted to help. And I’m glad I did, because you know why?”

They shook their head.

“Because you are worth it. And so much more. You may not see it, but I would be more than happy to convince you, my child.”

“...you’re too nice to me.”

“There is no reason that I can see where that shouldn’t be the case.”

Casey hesitantly slipped their hands around her middle to hug Toriel back. It had been so. So long since they were embraced this way and shown such love. Surely, it had to been shortly before they lost their father years ago since they had been given this sort of reassurance. But for a moment, everything felt like...it was going to be alright.

“...Um…” Casey drew back from the hug first. “I think I’ll try to eat, now.”

“Of course.” Toriel picked up the plate from the nightstand and offered it to them. “You go on and eat, I’ll go grab some more bandages for that wound.”

Turning to leave, she paused when she heard them mumble something. “Come again?”

“I--I didn’t tell you my name, yet. I’m Casey.” They said. “It’s..um...nice to meet you. Properly.”

Toriel gave a smile so warm and genuine that Casey could feel their own cheeks starting to reciprocate. “And it’s nice to meet you, too, Casey. Now go on and eat, I’ll be back shortly to clean your injury. Don’t forget to eat your vegetables, too!” She said before leaving the room.

Casey looked down at the plate.

 

The string beans and peas were in the shape of a happy face.

 


	2. Blanket Forts Cure All

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Casey gets a call from their abusive Uncle, who they haven't spoken to in months. Sadness ensues, but the Skelebros quickly toss out that sadness with blanket forts. Content warning for brief misgendering.

Why now.

Why now.

Why now.

The caller ID was their Uncles’s name. After months of no contact, no initiative taken to speak to them,  _ now _ he’s calling? Why? For what? They felt like they were going to throw up. Their hands shook violently, and sweat began to pour down their brow. 

_ Just ignore it. Nothing good will come of this and you know it. _

Breathing deeply, they stared at the phone until it stopped ringing. Moments later, it buzzed. A voice message. 

_ “Casey. Call me.” _

That was all it said.

Did something wrong happen? Why was it so short and vague? With their hands still shaking, they pressed the call back button. It wasn’t a good decision. It wasn’t. A large part of them desperately hoped that their Uncle wouldn’t pick up, but they knew better.

“Finally decided to pick up, did you?.”

Hearing his voice again made them feel sick.

“Hi.”

Silence. They hated when he did that.

“...What’s up?”

“You know what.”

“...I don’t.”  _ I can’t read minds. _

“You go missing for months.  _ Months. _ And all of a sudden, you’re back without so much as an update. Not even a courtesy call.”

“...I’m sorry Uncle Dawson.”  _ You didn’t call me in the first place. You just assumed I’d call you. _

“After all your aunt and I do for you, you treat us like strangers. After your father died, we took you in. We fed you, clothed you, housed you for most of your life, and once your our on your own, you waste everything ever given to you. How can you do that to us, Casey? Do you even realize how horrible that feels to us?! How god-awful you’ve been treating us?!”

They shrank in on themself, feeling two inches tall as their Uncle continued to speak.

“Your brother tried to do the same thing to us. And you know what happened to him?!"

“He.…”

“He left the family. Struggling to get by and make ends meet. You don’t want to be like that, Casey. You’re not stupid, are you?”

“He’s not.”

“What?”

“He’s not struggling to get by, Uncle Dawson. I’ve been talking to him for the past several months. He’s doing just fine.”

“You’ve been talking to that ungrateful, bull-headed—-“

“Stop!” They snapped. “You can talk shit to me all you want, but don’t you talk about my brother like that!”

“Who do you think you’re raising your voice at, young lady?!” Dawson snapped back.

“Don’t. Don’t you dare call me that. I’ve told you countless times—-“

“Listen you ungrateful—“

“No,  **_you_ ** _ listen for once in your life!  _ I’m happy where I am now, I have friends and family who love me, I’m pursuing what makes me happy, and I’m doing better off without manipulative assholes like you  _ breathing down my neck when I can’t live up to their bullshit expectations ! Screw you!!!” _

He’d hung up the moment Casey began to shout at him, but once they started, they couldn’t stop. Decades of pent up anger, frustration, bitterness and sadness finally boiled over and spilled out. Tears raced over their cheeks, and before the anger could cool, Casey quickly went through their phone and blocked their Uncle’s means of communication on all the platforms they could think of.

Once that was done, they sat down on the side of the Patio, putting their phone back in their pocket and burying their face in their hands. Sobs shook their shoulders as they continued to cry.

“CASEY?”

They snapped their head up when they heard Papyrus’s voice behind them. They cleared their throat and wiped their face, not turning to face him.

“Yeah, what’s up, Papyrus?” Their voice still shook, and they inwardly cursed at themself.

“ARE YOU OKAY? I HEARD YOU YELLING.”

Any other day, they would have responded with the standard “Yeah, fine. Don’t worry about it”. But with how vulnerable and hurt they felt now, and with how desperately they needed someone, they couldn’t bear to lie to their friend.

“No, I’m not okay.”

Silence for a second followed by footsteps. The skeleton sat beside them, dangling his legs off the side of the Patio. “WHAT IS WRONG? WOULD YOU LIKE THE COMPANY OF THE GREAT PAPYRUS?”

It took them a long time to unlearn that when you were upset, you were supposed to be alone, lest you ruin someone else’s mood. Another thing once taught by their Uncle. But now that they were a bit more comfortable asking for help and comfort when they needed it, they would take it whenever they could get.

Casey nodded, and Papyrus outstretched one of his arms. They moved in to lean their head against his chest, and he rested an arm on their shoulder, his thumb rubbing circles against it.

Even though Papyrus lacked a heartbeat or breath, his magic made up for it, gently pulsating in a steady, soothing rhythm. Casey tried to match their breathing to his magic in an effort to calm themself down.

Papyrus hadn’t said anything to them yet, not wanting to pressure them into talking about what had gotten them so upset in the first place. Instead, he sat in silence, ready to listen should they decide to share.

“My Uncle called me.”

Immediately they felt Papyrus tense for a second, but he quickly relaxed. Casey had told all their friends about what kind of person their Uncle was, and the general consensus was that they held him in great disdain.

“He wanted to know why I haven’t called him in all the time I’ve been back.”

“WHO WOULD WILLINGLY WANT TO CALL A PERSON LIKE  _ THAT?” _ Papyrus said with a frown.

“That’s what I want to know.” They paused, leaning a bit more into Papyrus. “He said some shi—-crap. About how I’m ungrateful. About how I’m treating them horribly. About how they’ve given me so much and I’m taking it for granted.”

“THAT  _ IS  _ CRAP—-PARDON THE LANGUAGE. WHEN YOU LOVE SOMEONE AND PROVIDE THEM WITH NEEDS, IT’S NOT A RECEIPT. YOU DON’T GIVE PEOPLE THINGS IN THE HOPES THAT YOU PAY THEM BACK. YOU GIVE IT OUT OF UNCONDITIONAL LOVE. AND IF YOU KEEP TABS ON WHAT YOU  _ THINK _ PEOPLE OWE YOU, THEN YOU’RE GOING TO WIND UP FRIENDLESS ONE OF THESE DAYS. SURE, SOMETIMES YOU CAN PAY IT BACK WITH ACTS OF APPRECIATION, BUT YOU’RE NOT OBLIGATED TO!”

He paused to lean down and wipe Casey’s tears away with his thumb. “AND I’VE KNOWN YOU FOR A WHILE NOW. THERE’S NOT A SINGLE HORRIBLE THING ABOUT YOU! YOU WOULDN’T TREAT SOMEONE HORRIBLY, SO THAT CLAIM OF HIS IS MALARKEY!”

YOU ARE AMONG FRIENDS NOW, WHO LOVE YOU VERY MUCH. WHATEVER HORRIBLE THINGS HE TELLS YOU ARE NOT TRUE!  AND I’M NOT JUST SAYING THAT TO CHEER YOU UP. I MEAN IT AND BELIEVE IT 100 PERCENT!” 

He drew them into a big hug, gently rocking them back and forth in his embrace. Their sobs died down, and soon they had begun to smile.

“Thanks, Papyrus. I mean it.” They squeezed him back.

“OF COURSE, CASEY! ANY TIME! ARE YOU READY TO GO BACK INSIDE? THERE’S SOMETHING IN THERE THAT I KNOW WILL CHEER YOU UP!”

“Yeah, let’s get back inside.” Papyrus jumped to his feet and then helped Casey up. Walking back inside, they noticed a sheet pinned to the wall. As soon as they turned the corner, their heart gave a quick, happy jump in their chest. It was a blanket fort, adorned with couch cushions, pillows, and a few Christmas lights haphazardly strewn across the top. 

If it was one thing Casey loved more than anything in the world, it was blanket forts.

“Dang. That is a good looking blanket fort, Papyrus.” 

He flushed, rubbing the back of his neck. “THANK YOU!” He beamed, “I LIKE TO THINK OF MYSELF AS A MASTER ARCHITECT WHEN IT COMES TO DESIGNING THE PERFECT BLANKET FORT—-“

“give credit where it’s due, bro. i helped, too.”

Sans  was laying on his back inside the blanket fort with his hands resting behind his head and his eye sockets closed.

“FINE. SANS DID HELP TOO WITH THE CHRISTMAS LIGHTS ON TOP. WHICH— MIGHT I CRITIQUE, BROTHER?”

“critique away, master architect.” Sans said with a wave of his hand.

“ THESE LIGHTS MIGHT BE LESS OF A FIRE HAZARD IF THEY WEREN’T BUNCHED UP LIKE THIS. THEY HAVE TO BE LAID OUT LIKE SO!” He huffed as he went over to the fort, starting to adjust the lights.

“yeap. got it. noted for next time.”

Casey had crawled into the blanket fort and sat down next to Sans, watching as the the lights on top of the blanket fort moved as they were unraveled and adjusted by Papyrus.  They felt a nudge on their side, and turned to look at Sans, who had opened his eye sockets.

“all good, buddy?”

They smiled down at him. “Kind of. But it’s getting a bit better.”

“y’ever need anything, just lemme know, ‘kay?” 

“I will. Thanks, Sans.” His hand raised for a high five and Casey chuckled as they gave it a slap. Papyrus then gave a pleased hum as he looked over his work.

“NOW THAT IS A BREATHTAKINGLY BEAUTIFUL BLANKET FORT IF EVER I’VE SEEN ONE! SUCH CRAFTSMANSHIP! SUCH CARE! SUCH...BLANKETS!” Papyrus bounced on his feet before practically diving into the blanket fort on Casey’s other side. Shifting their position, Casey laid down between the two.

“NOW, WHAT SAY WE BREAK THIS BLANKET FORT IN WITH ITS INTENDED USE; WATCHING MOVIES FROM THE COMFORT OF IT! I’VE PICKED A MOVIE THAT WILL ENSURE MANY LAUGHS OUT LOUD.”

“5 bucks says you’re gonna laugh the most, cas’.” Sans said as he rolled onto his stomach to look up at the screen.

“You’re on.”

The bet was lost within the first 15 minutes. But after a night full of laughter, comfort, and two of their closest friends, the would have gladly lost it a billion times.

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really love Casey, Sans, and Papyrus' friendship, okay? BFFs. Also a fun fact, Casey's nickname is Cas' (pronounced case), and Sans has them in his phone as 'best cas scenario'.


	3. A/S/L

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alphys and Casey's first "meeting". While staying with the Skelebros for a while before they head out of Snowdin, Papyrus finds out his new friend's love of gaming and lends them his old laptop. Sans introduces Casey to the Underground's MMORPG, and they quickly take to it.
> 
> But what good is an MMORPG without friends?

“I swear, this frickin’ piece of shit dungeon.” Casey spat as they clicked the x on the “MISSION FAILED” prompt that flashed across the screen. This had to have been the third time they  attempted to venture through the entirety of it before meeting their demise at the gatekeeper partway through.

Every.

Single.

_**Time.** _

It wasn’t a journey to make alone, but with Sans having fallen asleep at his computer shortly into the failed second run, Casey was on their own for the time being. Other players didn’t seem too interested in teaming up with them either, having their own quests to do. But they weren’t easily swayed. Especially not at the promise of a rare weapon having the probability to spawn every two hours or so in the dungeon’s chest.

Once they’d respawned and gotten some stored items out of a chest, they went back to the dungeon and readied for a second run until a private message appeared in their inbox.

 

 **Mew2Not4U:** Hey, r u heading into that dungeon?

 **xXH00M4NXx:** Yep

 **Mew2Not4U:** H/o

 **Mew2Not4U:** Here

 

The trade window had popped up, and the other player had sent Casey stamina potions, health potions, a stronger weapon, and a teleportation tome. Checking their inventory, they had nothing of substance to offer. Casey declined the trade.

 

 **xXH00M4NXx:** Sorry, I don’t have anything good to trade

 **Mew2Not4U:** Its fine! I want u to have these ^-^

 **Mew2Not4U:** I need someone to help me get thru this dungeon bc I really want that rare weapon

 **Mew2Not4U:** But going alone is dangerous and I dont want to lose any of my items @_@

 

“Wow.” Casey chuckled, shaking their head. “Talk about luck.” They clicked on the player and examined their stats. They were far stronger than they were, and their level was in the triple digits, while theirs remained stagnant in the double digits. After spending a whole night nearly tearing their hair out over this dungeon, they weren’t about to pass up this opportunity.

 

 **xXH00M4NXx:** Ok, cool! I’ll help in any way I can, but just so you know, I suck at close quarter combat, lol

 **Mew2Not4U:** Lol! Its fine! My character can do up close and ranged, but we can make it work

^-^

 **Mew2Not4U:** Add me 2 ur group list so we can share loot

 **Mew2Not4U:** Lmk when ur ready, k?

 **xXH00M4nXx:** k!

* * *

 

“No, no no no no, don’t you dare. Don’t. You. DARE!”

Rapid clicks of the mouse button and the keyboard echoed through the living room as Casey leaned forward, watching the boss of the dungeons magic bar fill up slowly. Her health bar was in the red now, and so was Casey’s and their new companion’s.

“Nope, nope. Not when we’re this close. Use that meteor strike and I’m gonna---OH!”

With one final attack from Casey’s companion, the boss went down, and a small pile of collectibles lay at her feet. They nearly whooped in success, but they remembered that both Sans and Papyrus were long asleep. Instead, they settled for a fist pump into the air.

 **xXH00M4NXx** : skefiewowjiwinwf

 **xXH00M4NXx:** IT WORKED WE DID IT HOLY EFFIN CRAP

 **xXH00M4NXx:** THAT WAS TORTURE OMFG

 **Mew2Not4U:** IT WAS I STARTED SWEATING

 **Mew2Not4U:** IF SHE USED THAT FINAL ATTACK I WOULD HAVE DIED

 **Mew2Not4U:** asdfghkl;

 **Mew2Not4U:** k, now for the weapon

 **xXH00M4NXx:** I really hope the rare weapons spawned or I’m gonna scream

 **Mew2Not4U:** SAME ;~;

 

Fortunately for the both of them, the rare weapons did appear. However, for Casey, their joy was short lived.

 

 **xXH00M4NXx:** Omfg

 **xXH00M4NXx:** Mew

 **Mew2Not4U:** ???

 **xXH00M4NXx:** I can’t use this weapon

 **xXH00M4NXx:** I HAVE TO BE LEVEL 30 WHAT IS THIS S**T

 **Mew2Not4U:** WHAT D:

 **Mew2Not4U:** Noooooo ;_;

 **Mew2Not4U:** W8 a sec. Ur only 10 lvls away. Wanna grind for a bit? I can show you the best places 2 lvl up quicker

 **xXH00M4NXx:** Yeah let’s do that

 **xXH00M4NXx:** Because this weapon is too good not to use, and I didn’t just bust my a** for nothing lol

 **Mew2Not4U:** lol! True! XD

 

* * *

 

Eventually, with the help of their companion, Casey was able to collect enough experience. They gradually forgot about loot, gold, and spells as they went on, focusing on having fun rather than trying to be a better player. Both they and Mew---whose name was Alphys, they found out---were both having a ball. They took their characters to a nearby town to stock up on goods.

 

 **xXH00M4NXx:** So how long have you been playing this game?

 **Mew2Not4U:** About 3 yrs

 **Mew2Not4U:** u?

 **xXH00M4NXx:** I just found out about this game last week, lol. My buddy introduced it to me. He’s the one who helped pick out a screen name for me

 **Mew2Not4U:** I was gonna ask that, lol! It looks like ur trying to spell human

 **xXH00M4NXx** : Yep lol

 **xXH00M4NXx:** That’s the point

 **Mew2Not4U:** W8

 **Mew2Not4U:** Ur actually the human?

 **Mew2Not4U:** In the underground?

 **xXH00M4NXx:** Yeah, that’s me. So far you’re the only one on here who noticed, lol

 

**_Message could not be sent. Check connection and try again_ **

 

“Huh?” They clicked ‘send’ in the chat box.

 

**_Message could not be sent. Check connection and try again._ **

 

**_Connection lost. No internet connection._ **

 

The game went to its title screen and Casey grunted in disapproval. They checked the laptop they were using. Sure enough, no internet connection. Maybe if they could see if they could cycle the router and get it up and going, they could---

They looked at the clock on the laptop. 3 A.M.

Casey frowned. The entire night was spent gaming. They were supposed to be making use of Snowdin’s library for research on the barrier, not glued to a screen playing video games. A task was at hand, and they allowed themself to get distracted. A pang of guilt hit them in the chest. They had to stop squandering what was given to them.

Exhaling nosily, they shut down the laptop and set it down on the table before making their way over to Sans, who was dead asleep. He’d fallen asleep in a chair with his head craned back and his laptop had powered off at some point. They nudged him.

“Sans? Sans?”

He mumbled in his sleep, barely moving. They nudged him a bit more. He stirred, letting out a yawn as he looked around, his eye sockets hazy.

“wuhzzat?”

“I’m heading to bed now, okay?”

“yeh ok.”

“You should probably go to bed, too.”

“yeh ok.”

He slumped in his char a bit more, and Casey snorted. “An _actual_ bed, Sans. You're gonna give yourself a crick in the neck.”

“alright.” He stood from his chair, closing his laptop and heading upstairs. “g’night. see ya in the morning.”

“Night, Sans.” Casey went over to the couch, taking the blanket from off the back of it and throwing it over themself. Tomorrow. Tomorrow things had to change. They were going to that library, they were going to study up, and they were going to figure out a way to break the barrier. Their mind drifted for a bit, thinking back to the game, and Alphys, and how much fun they had. It was nice to be able to relax, if even for a little bit. But now that was said and done. They made a promise to Toriel and they weren’t going to break it.

Still…

Whoever Alphys was…

Casey found them to seem like a pretty cool person.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alphys using chat speak gives me flashbacks to middle school, lol. If only Casey knew the irony of bonding with Alphys over an MMORPG. That's your future GF, Casey.


	4. A Needed Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Casey hasn't had contact with their younger brother in years now. But now they were out of the Underground and back on the surface, they want to fix that.

Their fingers trembled over the keypad as they struggled to steady their breath and quiet their racing thoughts. If they didn’t do it now, then when would they? Probably never--they were struggling to keep their nerve as was, and it took weeks--no, _months_ to gather up the courage to even hold the phone in their hand, dial their younger brother’s number and have their finger over the call icon for the past 10 minutes.

Would Braxton even _want_ to talk to them?

It had been nearing three years since they last saw him. After their Uncle sent Braxton away for, as their Uncle put it, “disrespecting authority”. In actuality, it was Braxton speaking out against their Uncle for his mistreatment of both him and Casey. Unlike Casey, their younger brother wasn’t one who took verbal abuse lying down. He spoke up, he talked back, and he let his Uncle know that what he was doing was wrong, and he was a horrible person for allowing it.

And that enraged his Uncle. Because Braxton was right.

Despite being a minor at the time, Braxton was kicked out all the same, sent with a distant relative, and contact being lost. Casey had his number, and Braxton had theirs, but neither of them called. For days, Casey would wait by their phone for a text, or a call from Braxton, but none came. And they began to wonder if the reason was because he hated them.

Casey didn’t blame him. The night he was kicked out, all they could do was hug the corner, watching fearfully as their Uncle and Aunt all but tossed Braxton’s suitcase of belongings at him and slammed the door in his face. They didn’t speak up, they didn’t chase after Braxton, they didn’t try to convince their Aunt and Uncle not to kick him out. They watched. They hid. Like a coward.

All at once, the memory of that night hits them, and they sigh, locking their phone and squeezing it in their hand. What were they doing? They couldn’t do that to him. They couldn’t reach out of the blue like that after being so distant. They just couldn’t.

“CASEY, WHAT’S WRONG?” Papyrus asked, placing a hand on their shoulder.

“I...I can’t do this, Papyrus.” They answered honestly, looking at the phone. “He’s got to hate me. He’s got to…”

“YOU DON’T KNOW THAT.” He says, not unkindly, but firmly. “THERE’S ONLY ONE WAY TO FIND OUT, YOU KNOW. I KNOW IT’S HARD, BUT THINK OF IT THIS WAY; YOU’D BE BETTER OFF KNOWING HOW HE FEELS, RATHER THAN LIVING THE REST OF YOUR LIFE THINKING ABOUT HOW HE _MIGHT_ FEEL.” The skeleton takes the phone in their hand and urges it towards them, giving a reassuring smile. “RIGHT?”

He had a point. A good one at that. Of course he was wise in this--he was a younger brother himself, and he knew what it meant to be a sibling. A _good_ sibling, unlike them---

_No. Stop._

Self-deprecation wasn’t doing them any good. All it was doing was wearing down their nerve. Casey took a deep breath, unlocked their phone, and dialed Braxton’s number. Their thumb trembled as they pressed the call button, and they shakily brought it up to their ear. The phone began to ring, and they could feel their heart start to slam against their chest. They closed their eyes, the sound echoing deep in their head and sounding endless. Casey’s hands had begun to shake, and Papyrus gently took their opposite hand in his in order to comfort them.

One ring.

Two ring.

Three rings.

Four rings.

Five r--

“Hello?”

Hearing his voice made them tense up. All at once, they wanted to shout at him that they were so happy to hear from him. They wanted to cry, and apologize for never being there. They wanted to hang up, and wallow in how bad of a sibling that they were. But all they could do was take a deep breath as Papyrus squeezed their hand.

“B--B--Braxton.” They managed to say, their voice trembling. “Hey, it’s--”

The line went dead, and Casey could feel their heart sink. Papyrus noticed their change in demeanor, and he had just gone to comfort them when the phone rang seconds later. They jumped, the sudden sound of their ringtone startling them. They fumbled to answer.

“Hello?”

“Casey!? Casey, can you hear me!? Are you there?!” Braxton all but shouted into the phone.

“Ye--Yeah, I can. Yeah!”

“Sorry! Sorry, I just---You called, I heard your voice, I just---I got so excited I accidentally dropped my phone on the floor, and the battery case fell out. I may have cracked the screen, heh---what am I saying, how are you!? Where are you now?! How have you been!?” He blurted, his voice beginning to shake. “Sorry, that’s---I’m just---God. I’m so happy to hear your voice!”

How could he? After they had done what they did? After they---Casey felt their chest ache terribly, and they lurched forward, all but folding in on themself and beginning to cry. They didn’t deserve his kindness. They didn’t deserve his happiness. They didn’t deserve him--

“Braxton--” They choked out, speaking slowly as their tear-soaked lips became slippery. “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. I never called, wrote, checked on you, I didn’t even help you that night Uncle Dawson kicked you out---I---”

“Casey.”

“...Yeah?”

“Where are you living right now?”

“I moved out of Uncle Dawson’s a while ago.” They sniffled. “I--I’m sharing an apartment with my girlfriends, Alphys and Undyne. It’s about 45 minutes from downtown.”

“Awesome! Let’s catch up this Sunday! Is that okay with you?”

“Sunday? I--yeah----yeah, Sunday works.” They said, warmth blooming in their chest.  “What time?”

“How about 2 in the afternoon?”

“Sounds good.”

“Sweet! I’ll see you this Sunday! I’d love to talk, but I’m headed out the door for work, and--”

“Crap, sorry. I didn’t mean to call you at a bad time--”

“Pfft. Casey?” He chuckled. “It was the perfect time. I wasn’t having the best day, and to hear your voice again just made my entire week. I’ll see you Sunday.”

“Yeah. Sunday. Bye, Braxton.”

“Bye, Casey. I love you!”

They smiled, tears gathering in their eyes. “I love you, too.” They hung up the phone and set it down, looking over to the skeleton who still held their hand through the entire call.

“WELL?” Papyrus prompted, a huge grin on his skeletal face. Casey smiled back, sighing contentedly.

“We’re going to meet up on Sunday to catch up.”

“WOWIE! CASEY, THAT’S AMAZING! SEE?” He cheered, bringing them into a hug. “I KNEW YOU COULD DO IT! I JUST KNEW IT! WE YOUNGER BROTHERS KNOW BEST, AFTER ALL!”

Casey hugged him back, glancing down at their phone, their smile not faltering once. “Can’t argue with that, Papyrus.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Positive sibling relationships FTW. And comforting skeleton friends! <3


	5. Wrong Recipient (pt. 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Casey sometimes forgets to check who they're texting before they send a message. This is the result of not double checking. Good(?) things ensue...at least, Casey hopes that they will!

**_Undyne:_ ** _What’s up!_

 **_Casey:_ ** _Hey!_

 **_Casey:_ ** _Are you free tomorrow? I wanted to take you and Alphys to a Renaissance Festival. They have a real life joust!_

 **_Undyne:_ ** _A JOUST HOLY CRAP IVE ALWAYS WANTED TO SEE ONE_

 **_Undyne:_ ** _I’ll be there!!!! What time?!!!_

 **_Casey:_ ** _How about 1?_

 **_Undyne_ ** _: 1 sounds good! Might wanna text Alphys and let her know! See you tomorrow, nerd!!_

 **_Casey:_ ** _Will do!_

 

 **_Casey_ ** _: Hey Alphys! Are you available tomorrow? I want to take you and Undyne to a Renaissance Festival._

 **_Alphys:_ ** _Ooh! That sounds like fun! ^_^_

 **_Alphys:_ ** _I wanted to go last year but it got rained out_

 **_Alphys:_ ** _Plus my costume would have been ruined @-@_

 **_Casey_ ** _: Woah you have a costume??! That’s so awesome!! I can’t wait to see it! :D_

 **_Alphys:_ ** _Thanks! I’m kind of excited to get a chance to finally wear it. When are we meeting tomorrow?_

 **_Casey:_ ** _1 PM_

 **_Alphys:_ ** _That works for me, see you then, Casey! nwn_

 **_Casey:_ ** _See you! :3_

 

“That went...well.” Casey sighed, flopping down onto their bed and placing a hand over their heart. It was still beating a thousand beats per minute. Tomorrow was the day. Tomorrow was the day they’d finally tell both Undyne and Alphys how they have been feeling about the two of them for a while.

Their stomach flipped and their palms began to sweat at the thought. They knew what they wanted to say, but could they trust themself to say it _right?_ They weren’t eloquent in the slightest, and often their thoughts ran all over the place, making their point confusing.

How would they make it tomorrow?

Casey rubbed their hands over their face, as if trying to ease out the nerves. Their phone buzzed in quick succession. Two texts. One from Alphys and one from Papyrus.

 

 **_Alphys:_ ** _Where did you want to meet up? :3_

 

 **_Papyrus_ ** _: HELLO, FRIEND! I TRUST ALL IS WELL?_

 

They sat up, texting their friends back. First, to Alphys:

 

 **_Casey:_ ** _We can meet at the front gate, at the bottom of the park hill_

 

Then, to Papyrus:

 

 **_Casey:_ ** _It is well. I’m meeting with Undyne and Alphys tomorrow_

 

Seconds passed before their phone buzzed again with Papyrus’ texts.

 

 **_Papyrus:_ ** _ARE YOU GOING TO DO_

 **_Papyrus:_ ** _THE THING?_

 **_Casey:_ ** _Yes_

 **_Papyrus:_ ** _YIPPEE! HOW ARE YOU FEELING?!_

 

Honestly, they felt both excited, terrified, and ready to throw up all at once. Tomorrow could go either one of three ways: either their feelings were reciprocated, not reciprocated, or they embarrassed themself to the point they would have to hide away forever. Casey sighed, texting him back.

 

 **_Casey:_ ** _Nervous. I mean, this is a big thing for me. It’s been a while since I’ve been in a relationship, and it’s been even longer since I’ve found someone special. Undyne and Alphys….they’re just that. But it’s not your cliche “special”, if that makes sense._

 

They debated stopping there, but once their heart got going, their fingers couldn’t stop.

 

 **_Casey:_ ** _Undyne can take any weakness of yours and make it into a strength. Even if you don’t see yourself as much, she helps you search inside yourself, and start to believe in yourself. It took me years to even stop hating myself, but for her to achieve that in such a short time, and make me love myself, and love me with myself is a gift._

_And Alphys, she gets me. She’s smart, funny, kind, and she doesn’t judge me. We’re always talking about things we love, and there’s just no hint of insincerity when we do. She’s passionate about what she loves, and when you have something you’re passionate about, she’s there rooting for you to be as passionate as she is._

_When will I ever find that again? Chances are, I won’t. Not in this lifetime. I let so many things pass me by, but I can’t let these two go. I’ve fallen for them both, and if they’ll have me, I want to be with them._

 

With each word they typed, their smile grew bigger, their chest grew warmer, and they began to get butterflies in their stomach as they gushed about Undyne and Alphys. They hit the send button, and set their phone down, startling when it buzzed again.

 

 **_Papyrus_ ** _: HELLO? ARE YOU STILL THERE?_

 

Casey blinked, unlocking the phone and opening their messages. Hadn’t they just sent him a wall of text? They scrolled up, not finding it. Strange. Had their phone deleted it? They texted him.

 

 **_Casey_ ** _: I just sent a text, did it not go through?_

 **_Papyrus:_ ** _NO, THE LAST ONE I GOT WAS YOUR “YES” TEXT_

 

Now that was strange. They clearly remembered writing it. Where did it go? They backed out of their message with Papyrus, their heart plummeting into their stomach when they saw what they had texted---but it was sent to the wrong recipient.

**Alphys.**

Casey’s jaw dropped, and they felt their face heat up as they snatched their phone, frantically texting Alphys.

 

 **_Casey:_ ** _Alphys, I’m sorry, I had meant to send that to Papyrus I’m sorry I’m sorry I’m sorry I’m sorry_

 

“Crap, crap, crap!” They hissed through their teeth, lacing their fingers through their hair. Oh man, what were they going to do!? Now Alphys knew, and she was probably going to tell Undyne, and they were going to---going to---

Well, they couldn’t let themself get worked up. Casey didn’t know what Undyne and Alphys were going to do unless they found out for themself. That is, if they hadn’t scared the two of them off by accidentally spilling their feelings through a text, of all things. Their phone went off, and it was Alphys.

 

 **_Alphys:_ ** _It’s ok nwn_

 **_Alphys:_ ** _See you tomorrow at 1_

 

She---She hadn’t reacted? That was good, wasn’t it? It was, wasn’t it? Their eyes trailed over the text repeatedly, trying to discern a tone or emotion with the text. She wasn’t annoyed, or offended, or surprised? They tried to play it cool, texting her back with a “Ok!” Before backing out of the text to respond to Papyrus.

 

 **_Casey:_ ** _You’re not going to believe what I just did._

 

 **_Sans:_ ** _what did u do?_

 

….God damn it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh Casey, you goob. You text the wrong person twice in the same night.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want a visual on what Casey looks like, I have my icon set to them. A brief run down is that Casey's age ranges from 19 (when they first fell down) to 22 (post-pacifist). They're NB, and their soul color starts out gray, but gradually turns purple through the ruins. If you want to learn more about them, just poke me on tumblr at dtermination.tumblr.com


End file.
